1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dental hygienic devices and more particularly to movable prophylactic cups for the removal of dental plaque, massage of the free gingiva and/or polishing of tooth surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two major dental diseases, the occurrences of which are directly related to the effectiveness or quality of personal dental hygiene. Both of these diseases are believed by many dental experts to be related to the formation of plaque on tooth surfaces and the gingiva and the ability of the individual to effectively remove all of the plaque through normal daily tooth care. It is believed plaque begins as a sticky substance released by the salivary glands in the oral cavity. The substance readily adheres to the tooth surfaces and bacteria commonly found in the oral cavity become attached to and embedded in the coating on the teeth. The process through which the plaque is deposited in continual, and though exposed tooth surfaces are completely cleaned of dental plaque, evidence has shown that new plaque is deposited usually within 24 hours or sooner. Dental plaque and the bacteria associated with plaque are commonly accepted as being the basic causative elements of the two primary dental diseases; dental caries and periodontal disease.
Periodontal disease is generally believed to be caused by plaque deposits along the gum or gingival line. This area includes not only directly exposed enamel tooth surfaces, but also the gingival crevices formed between the free gingiva and/or the enamel and cementum surfaces of the teeth. The gingival crevice is an area which is virtually inaccessible by toothbrush. Plaque deposits that form at the crevice interface their bacteria with gingival tissues and may cause irritation. If the deposits are not removed, severe gingival irritation, inflamation and bleeding occurs and bone resorption can begin, resulting in ultimate tooth loss.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that to suppress or, if possible, prevent periodontal disease, efficient daily cleaning is necessary. This includes the removal of food particles and plaque from all areas of the dental structure preferably at least once a day. Thorough daily cleaning is required to reduce the high incidence of periodontal disease occurring in individuals who, by present standards, take or attempt to take good daily care of their teeth. It is toward this end that the personal dental hygiene instrument of the present invention is intended. The instrument is designed to complement the benefits derived by daily flossing by providing more efficient and thorough removal of plaque from tooth surfaces. In addition, the instrument may provide for thorough massage of gingival tissues as an adjunct to complete dental care.
Prior art dental hygienic devices have included prophylactic cups such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,599,333 and 3,621,577. These cups include a plurality of ribs for retaining an abrasive material. While such a cup will enter the gingival crevice to remove the plaque from the dentum the cups have no means limiting insertion into the crevice and no means to limit the abrasive action on the relatively softer cementum. The prior art devices are thus most suited for periodic use by trained personnel such as dentists and/or dental hygienists and are not intended for home use by untrained personnel.